


Cosas Humanas

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Sam se dice que lo sabía, sabía que cuando Steve dijo “amigo” estaba diciendo algo más y sabía que Steve aún está enamorado de ese tío sentado a su lado, porque Sam no está ciego, por el amor de Dios. Se dijo que no tenía ningún problema con todo el asunto, y sabía que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo porque si no habría reunido el valor de preguntarle a Steve. Ya no le hace falta preguntar. Bucky ha contestado todas las preguntas por él con un par de comentarios de mal gusto y ahora Sam quiere decirse que no le afecta, pero a quién coño quiere engañar."Hay cosas sin resolver entre Steve y Bucky, y Sam se encuentra en medio de los dos. Literalmente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sam Wilson! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos del mcu y tenía ganas de escribir algo con él, y la tensión entre él y Bucky en Civil War es demasiado divertida para no aprovecharla.

El sol de la mañana le hiere los ojos, después de haber pasado la noche entera bajo las luces fluorescentes, color blanco de hospital, de la última base de Hydra que han asaltado. Sam bebe café a sorbos y piensa en una ducha caliente y sábanas más o menos limpias, en ponerse unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera, en desayunar algo porque el estómago le gruñe y el sabor nauseabundo de la goma al quemarse sigue pegado a su paladar. 

Está mirando a Steve hablar por teléfono al otro lado de la calle desierta de Praga. Sam está casi seguro de que es domingo, pero podría ser el día de Navidad y no tendría ni idea. El hilo que le conecta al mundo real se va volviendo más y más fino. Una vez has llegado a cierto punto, casi parece más fácil dejarse ir. No sabe ni por qué sigue esforzándose en engañarse a sí mismo con una cierta idea de normalidad, con la noción de que es solo un trabajo temporal, esa vida de superhéroe, y de que su vida anterior va a estar esperándole al final. 

Está de un humor de perros, lúgubre e intentando ignorar la presencia de _Bucky_ a su lado, pero comete el error de lanzar una mirada en su dirección, y Bucky se da cuenta de inmediato, como el jodido depredador que es, siempre acechando, sus ojos siempre alerta. Le sonríe con descaro, alzándose el vaso de café hacia los labios. El azul de sus ojos denota un agotamiento profundo, el color casi translúcido bajo el sol, incluso más fascinante que el de Steve, si Sam es sincero.

Bucky señala a Steve con un gesto de la cabeza. 

-¿No te encanta como suena cuando está a punto de correrse? Cuando se le empieza a entrecortar la respiración y hace ese pequeño gemido gutural y, justo entonces, si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, puedes conseguir que suplique, incluso aunque no haga falta, va a _pedirte_ que le dejes llegar al final –dice, despreocupado, casi indiferente, como si fuera el tema de conversación más normal del mundo-. Una buena polla, puedes encontrarla en cualquier parte si no eres muy quisquilloso. No es ni por ese culo. Lo bueno de Steve es como se pone, tan intenso, tan entregado. Te hace sentir como el capullo más afortunado del planeta, ¿eh?

Bucky vuelve a mirar a Sam, su sonrisa ensanchándose hasta que muestra los dientes, sorprendentemente bien cuidados, aunque no llegan a tener ese color blanco perlado de los de Steve, y Sam sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Que te jodan, tío –murmura, y está cabreado por Steve, quiere defenderle porque esa no es manera de hablar de Steve Rogers, o de nadie, en realidad. Pero eso es exactamente lo que Bucky quiere, que Sam muerda el anzuelo, que se ponga celoso y estúpido e intente pelearse con él.

Sam se resiste a caer en la trampa. Se bebe el café de dos tragos y se dice que _lo sabía_ , sabía que cuando Steve dijo “amigo” estaba diciendo algo más y sabía que Steve aún está enamorado de ese tío sentado a su lado, porque Sam no está ciego, por el amor de Dios. Se dijo que no tenía ningún problema con todo el asunto, y sabía que se estaba mintiendo a él mismo porque si no habría reunido el valor de preguntarle a Steve. Ya no le hace falta preguntar. Bucky ha contestado todas las preguntas por él con un par de comentarios de mal gusto y ahora Sam quiere decirse que no le afecta, pero a quién coño quiere engañar. No podría estar más perdido por ese hombre que habla mientras pasea a unos metros de ellos, vestido con esos vaqueros gastados y un abrigo viejo, cuyos ojos se llenan de arruguitas cuando agita una mano en dirección a Sam y Bucky.  
Bucky le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa feliz e inocente en los labios.

***

En el momento en que pisan la habitación del hotel, Sam reclama la ducha encerrándose en el baño sin ni molestarse en preguntar primero. Casi desea que Bucky le cuente a Steve por qué está enfadado, pero no lo hará. Delante de Steve, Bucky es un gatito domesticado, todo sonrisas tiernas y miradas que no terminan nunca, y Sam ve la forma en que Steve le devuelve esas miradas a su amigo. Empiezan a ser más los días que se pregunta por qué sigue allí, jugando a ser el tercero en discordia, que los que no. 

Se mete en la cama doble, mirando de reojo hacia la cama supletoria que Bucky ha empujado hasta la esquina. Está echado con una novela de Agatha Christie apoyada en el estómago, y actúa como si Sam ni estuviera en la habitación, así que Sam pone la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos y, como era de esperar, cae dormido antes de que Steve vuelva del baño.

Despierta con los dedos de Steve entrelazados con los suyos, las manos de los dos presionadas contra su pecho enorme. Los ojos de Steve están abiertos, la mejilla contra la almohada.

-Hola.

-Hola –Sam responde con suavidad, voz ronca, y se para a escuchar, aguzando el oído para captar la respiración de Bucky en la esquina, siempre controlada y silenciosa de una forma inquietante. 

Steve se mueve hacia él, una pierna cálida abriéndose paso entre las suyas.

-Steve… -protesta Sam.

Steve se muerde el labio con algo que podría ser culpabilidad.

-Tenemos la habitación para los dos.

Sam se encuentra frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Bucky?

Steve se encoge de hombros, pero Sam ve las líneas que la infelicidad traza alrededor de sus labios perfectos.

-Como si lo supiera, dijo que necesitaba respirar aire fresco –sususrra Steve, y Sam conoce el hábito de Bucky de caminar por las calles sin ningún destino, sabe que Steve le ha seguido tantas veces que han perdido la cuenta, solo para estar seguro, porque confía en su amigo pero aún no puede confiar en setenta años de condicionamiento.

Pero ahora Steve está allí, en la cama con él, y está deslizando las manos por los costados de Sam, lleno de intenciones. Sam pierde el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, porque hace tanto de la última vez que le parece que se está volviendo loco, sintiéndose como si nunca hubiera tocado a Steve, como si nunca fuera a tener el permiso para volver a hacerlo. No es un tipo de desesperación muy distinta de la que Bucky y Steve debieron sentir el uno por el otro en otro tiempo.

-Tiene que ser claustrofóbico para él –consigue decir Sam-. Como mínimo lo es para mí.

-¿Tener que compartir habitación? –pregunta Steve, y Sam quiere reírse.

-La habitación no, no. Aquí todos estamos acostumbrados a la falta de intimidad. Pero me da que, de alguna forma, te estamos compartiendo a ti.

Steve se aparta, ceño fruncido, y sus manos se para un momento, aunque las mantiene sobre la cintura de Sam, que no sabe ni para qué está abriendo la bocaza. Todo lo que quiere ahora mismo es que su novio siga tocándole. Hacerle sentir bien, tener algo de sexo más que necesario para ayudarle a olvidarse de todo lo que está mal por un rato, ayudarle a sentir que está tocando tierra, que están allí, los dos, presentes.

-Sí, bueno, estoy aquí para los dos, ¿no? –dice Steve, poco a poco, midiendo sus palabras-. Pero, sinceramente, esperaba que vosotros pudierais estar el uno para el otro también. Sé que ahora mismo Bucky no es la persona más fácil del mundo…

-No es eso, ¿vale? –Sam replica con suavidad-. No digo que no tengas razón, pero no es eso. Jesús, no soy tan cabrón.

-No eres nada cabrón, Sam –la sonrisa de Steve es débil, poco convincente-. Pero Bucky sí lo es. Y yo puedo serlo.

Sam ríe, seco. 

-Deja de hablar y ven aquí de una vez.

La mejor parte es que a Steve aún le gusta pasar un buen rato solo besándole, sin ningún tipo de prisa, presionando contra su entrepierna con el muslo, solo insinuándose, y resiguiendo las líneas de las venas de Sam en la cara interior de sus muñecas con las puntas de los dedos. La primera vez todo pasó deprisa, una confusión de manos y pantalones medio bajados, besos urgentes y la boca de Steve sobre él, desesperado, implacable. Steve se metió la mano en sus propios calzoncillos después de hacer que Sam se corriera, como si él no estuviera más que dispuesto a hacerlo por él, a hacer _cualquier cosa_ por él, y Sam odió, lleno de pasión, a quien fuera que hubiera estado con Steve antes por haberle jodido de esa forma. Si lo hubiera sabido. 

Ahora Steve le coloca la mano sobre los testículos con delicadeza antes de acariciarle detrás con las puntas secas de los dedos, y cuando Sam levanta una pierna para enredarla en la espalda de Steve, abriéndose a él, Steve gime contra sus labios, sus dedos presionando en su entrada sin empujar, solo acariciándole. Un temblor le recorre toda la espalda a Sam, pero intenta sonar como si lo tuviera todo bajo control cuando dice:

-Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

Steve exhala una risa ahogada.

-Sí, sí. Quiero esto, a ti, quiero estar dentro de ti, por favor, Sam, hace tanto.

Las palabras de Sam salen de sus labios por sí solas, se mueve con el piloto automático, colocado por la sensación del cuerpo de Steve sobre el suyo, por su calor y su pasión, por cómo siempre parece tan excitado, como si fuera demasiado para él.

-Claro que sí, cariño, yo también quiero tenerte a ti.

Le acaricia la nuca, disfrutando de la sensación del pelo rapado bajo la palma de su mano, y entonces su cerebro procesa las palabras exactas de Steve, “por favor”, y Sam se deja caer hacia atrás con un gruñido.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa? 

Steve se alza sobre los codos, listo para dejarle espacio, para dejarle solo en esa cama.

Sam le mira. La arruga entre sus cejas, el rubor que le cubre los pómulos. Alza una mano para ponérsela sobre la mejilla, y Steve se inclina hacia él de inmediato, buscando el contacto. Sam sacude la cabeza contra la almohada.

-Te quiero –dice, porque en ese momento, es lo más honesto que se le ocurre. Steve le sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero, Sam –dice, y siempre parece tan sorprendido, tan feliz, que Sam se siente fiero, a punto para alzarse contra el último cabrón que quede en ese mundo para protegerle. 

***

La verdad es que Sam desearía poder odiar a Bucky.

En una base en Varsovia, a Steve le hieren la pierna en una pelea y uno de los agentes especiales consigue darle un electroshock en el cuello. Tiene que ser una descarga de un voltaje muy bestia, porque Steve cae al suelo como un saco de ladrillos. En menos de dos minutos, Sam y Bucky tienen la base limpia, dejando un rastro de cuerpos y sangre sobre el pavimento. La adrenalina corre por las venas de Sam y ni siquiera siente el desasosiego que matar siempre le provoca, después de una vida entrenándose para hacer justo lo contrario, ni siquiera nota el sabor metálico que se le pega al paladar. De lo único que es consciente es de Bucky, arrodillándose para asegurarse de que Steve está a salvo. Solo cuando Steve tose y le dice que está bien, agarrándose con fuerza a su chaleco negro, Bucky alza la cabeza y busca a Sam con la mirada, le dedica un gesto de la cabeza y se retira, apartándose de cualquier tipo de contacto físico, como si solo supiera cómo tocar cuando está peleando.

Ese día, mientras Steve se está duchando en la habitación de hotel sucia y lóbrega, Bucky recoge su mochila, y Sam ni se molesta en preguntar, solo le observa marcharse desde donde se ha sentado, a los pies de una de las tres camas, y asume que Bucky va a estar fuera toda la noche. Le sorprende cuando vuelve al cabo de diez minutos con una bolsa de plástico que deja con cuidado sobre el escritorio.

Bucky se pone a rebuscar dentro de su mochila de inmediato, dándole la espalda, y en cuanto Steve sale del baño él entra con una muda de ropa limpia sujeta contra el pecho. Señala la bolsa antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Comed –dice, con esa voz ronca y demasiado suave que alguna vez debió de ser clara y llena de vida y de alegría-. Que no se enfríe.

Oyen el sonido del pestillo, y Steve le lanza una mirada de confusión a Sam. Él se encoge de hombros.

-Es tu amigo, pero yo diría que te ha traído la cena.

Steve echa un vistazo al interior de la bolsa, y destapa uno de los vasos enormes de cartón. Cuando alza los ojos hacia Sam, su sonrisa brilla como si el sol hubiera salido por primera vez en todo el siglo.

-Nos ha traído caldo de pollo con fideos.

Le pasa un segundo vaso a Sam, que nunca en su vida había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados respecto a una sopa, pero se la toma de todas maneras.

***

De vuelta en Wakanda, Sam recibe una llamada de casa, y sabe de inmediato que algo está mal porque tiene todas las sesiones de Skype con sus padres y su hermana programadas de antemano.

Encuentra a Steve en la cocina del piso que comparten en la villa dentro de los jardines del palacio donde los Vengadores se alojan. Steve está removiendo algo en una sartén que huele a aceite de oliva, pimiento, cebolla y jengibre, además de hierba limón, cebollino y otras especies aromáticas, y a Sam se le revuelve el estómago. Agarra la encimera de la cocina con fuerza y respira, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, justo como les ha dicho que hicieran a sus pacientes incontables veces. _Cuenta respiraciones hasta diez y vuelta a empezar, concéntrate en tu respiración, profunda y tranquila, dentro y fuera_ , pero la vista se le nubla y de pronto las manos de Steve están en sus brazos, sujetándole contra él, y Sam tiene el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Steve traza círculos sobre su espalda, entre sus omóplatos, y susurra “Está bien, Sam, todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada,” y entonces Sam se da cuenta de que ha cubierto la camiseta de Steve de mocos y que le cuesta ver porque está llorando. 

-Han pasado dos años, Steve –dice después, los dos sentados en la cama-. Dos años lejos de mi familia, y me he estado diciendo que esto está bien, que están a salvo donde están y que van a seguir allí, pero puede que no estén la próxima vez que vaya a verles. Necesito volver a casa una temporada. Plantearme las cosas con calma.

Su madre está en cuidados intensivos después de que su padre la encontrara en el suelo del baño. Un infarto. Sam sabe cómo podría haber terminado la historia –cómo habría terminado- si su padre no hubiera estado en casa. No quiere pensar en ello.

-Pensaba que no volvería a pasar por esta mierda cuando dejé el ejército, Steve –dice, mirándose las manos-. Necesito estar con mi familia.

Steve solo asiente, toma una de las manos de Sam, y le da un apretón lleno de cuidado.

***  
Bucky está allí, en la cocina del área común, la mañana en que Sam tiene que coger su vuelo. Está bebiendo un café, sentado sobre la isla de cocina, y lanzando una naranja al aire y recogiéndola con la mano izquierda, arriba y un golpe sordo, arriba, golpe sordo, el sonido amortiguado por el metal.

-Siento lo de tu madre, Wilson –dice, y Sam solo asiente.

-Gracias.

Se sirve una taza de café, y pasan un par de minutos en un silencio que no es del todo cómodo, más bien un silencio crepitante en que el aire se va llenando de una tensión como estática.

-Así que –dice Bucky, arrastrando un poco las palabras-. He oído que te vas una temporadita.

-Pues sí. Hay cosas importantes que he estado descuidando –Sam responde, seco. 

No está seguro de dónde van a ir a parar con esa conversación pero no puede ser ningún lugar bueno. Bucky no es precisamente un fan de las charlas casuales.

-Pues nada, tú ve y cuídate de tus cosas, yo voy a cuidar de las mías justo aquí.

Bucky dibuja una sonrisa cargada de mala leche que le transforma todo el rostro, surcos profundos y barba de unos días. Viste unos vaqueros hechos polvo y una camiseta de color negro descolorido, de manga corta, y balancea los pies desnudos en el aire. Tiene un aspecto desaliñado, curtido de una manera mala, y aun así es fácil adivinar lo atractivo que debió de ser un día, cómo todavía puede que lo sea bajo esa fachada de descuido personal y de salvajismo que tanto se esfuerza en mostrar al mundo. 

-Vale, muy maduro por tu parte, Barnes –replica Sam, y ahora mismo no tiene el suficiente control de él mismo para no seguirle el juego y pelearse con él. La única cosa que le retiene es que no va a poder coger su vuelo si termina en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos.

-Pásatelo bien en Washington, y no te preocupes por Steve –insiste, y Sam pone los ojos en blanco, lleno de exasperación.

-¿Qué crees, que esto es el instituto? ¿Que voy a decirte que no me robes a mi novio y que voy a pelearme contigo por él? Pues que te den. Steve ya es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si está conmigo, quiero saber que es porque lo ha elegido él, no porque yo me he hecho cargo de que no tenga más opciones.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, y hay un brillo malicioso en su mirada, casi como si disfrutara con la confrontación.

-Eh, no quieres luchar por Steve, por mí perfecto –dice, y hay una media sonrisa exasperante en sus labios, pero ha dejado de lanzar la naranja al aire, y la sujeta con suficiente fuerza como para dejar marcas en la piel gruesa-. Siempre he sabido que al final ibas a abandonar, y que yo sería el que estaría aquí entonces.

Las manos de Sam se cierran, y sabe que ese hijo de perra le está manipulando pero sus palabras dan en el centro de la diana, porque Sam nunca ha sido de los que se rinden, pero su madre está en cuidados intensivos y su hijo no está allí. No estuvo allí para sus dos últimos aniversarios, para su jubilación, para ir a comer a su casa los domingos, para Navidades ni Acción de Gracias, para que pudiera llamarle si necesitaba algo a horas intempestivas.

-Si por fin tienes las pelotas de decirle a tu mejor amigo que has estado enamorado de él toda tu vida, y de admitir que le trataste como a una mierda cuando sabías que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ti, pues tío, por mi parte no va a haber ni una queja. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero como me entere de que alguna vez has intentado meterle en la cabeza a Steve que no le quiero más que a mi propia vida o de que tengo la más mínima intención de dejarle atrás, entonces que sea lo que Dios quiera, porque va a ser o tú o yo, Barnes.

La sonrisa ofensiva de Bucky ha ido desapareciendo a medida que Sam hablaba, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose y los ojos llenos de furia, pero Sam no se queda a esperar su respuesta. Solo coge su maleta y sale al jardín, baja con pasos contundentes por el camino de gravilla hasta donde Steve le espera en un pequeño descapotable eléctrico cuya superficie brilla en tonos plateados bajo el sol.

Antes de pasar por el control del aeropuerto, Sam coge el rostro de Steve entre sus dos manos y tira de él para besarle, y Steve emite un sonido de sorpresa gutural pero le devuelve el beso, agarrándose a su espalda con fuerza.

-Joder, Sam, cualquier diría que es la primera vez que vamos a estar separados –dice cuando Sam se aparta un poco, riéndose un poco de él mismo, lleno de bochorno-. No sé qué me pasa. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado.

Sam le acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Ya, pues no te desacostumbres demasiado, ¿vale? Tienes razón, esto no debería ser tan difícil. 

Steve es la relación más larga que ha tenido, y no es que sea el momento de decirlo en voz alta, pero la verdad es que da un poco de miedo, cuando a veces no puede imaginar cómo sería su vida sin él. 

-Ojalá pudiera decirte cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera, pero no puedo presentarme allí después de dos años, quedarme para el fin de semana y volver a marcharme, eso sería aún peor… 

Steve sacude la cabeza bajo sus manos, sonriéndole.

-Ve a ver a tu madre, Sam, y dale recuerdos y un beso de mi parte. Pasa tiempo con tu familia, con tus amigos –suspira-. Mientras, yo… No sé. ¿Escucharé Marvin Gaye y me masturbaré pensando en ti? 

Y Sam suelta una risilla como los adolescentes en que todos parecen haberse convertido. Su vida parece un culebrón.

-Eres un desastre, Rogers, lo sabes, ¿no?

Las manos de Steve se posan en su cintura, un poco posesivas, perfectas.

-Soy tu desastre –dice, y suena confiado pero es la forma en que sus dedos se tensan un poco, lo que delata que necesita oírlo. Sam no tiene ningún problema con eso. Puede decirlo tantas veces como le haga falta.

-Mi desastre, Rogers. 

***

Sam va directo del aeropuerto al hospital, y su madre abre los ojos con sorpresa y le rodea con los brazos con fuerza, sujetándole hacia abajo en un ángulo extraño, y por un momento ninguno de los dos dice nada y por lo menos Sam sabe que ha hecho lo correcto viniendo.

Su hermana ha dejado de tener aspecto desgarbado de adolescente. Ahora es una mujer, con ese corte de pelo que le apila los rizos sobre la cabeza y hace que le caigan sobre un ojo, y no deja de apartárselos con el dorso de la mano, sonriéndole. Tiene el portátil sobre las piernas cruzadas en la silla, pero lo cierra y lo deposita en el suelo, y Sam la coge entre sus brazos y la hace rodar, y ella le da un golpe en el brazo pero también está riendo, ojos llenos de alegría.

-Papá está en casa durmiendo. Le he mandado a que se diera una ducha y descansara un poco, tendrías que haberle visto. Han sido unos días duros –susurra una vez su madre se ha dormido, el bip suave de sus constantes vitales en el monitor junto a ella. 

Parece minúscula, perdida en esa cama blanca, arrugada y frágil, su madre, que siempre se alzaba por encima de todos con su escaso metro sesenta. Sam nunca se ha sentido más adulto y más desamparado que en ese momento. Echa de menos la presencia de Steve a su lado como si le faltara un miembro, una parte de él mismo que ha dejado en el lugar equivocado.

Las primeras horas tienen un aire surrealista, teñidas de agotamiento, culpa y ansiedad, pero Sam se hace cargo de hacer guardia y envía a su hermana a la cafetería para que se tome un descanso y pueda beber algo caliente y ponerse un poco de comida en el estómago, y ella le sonríe y le besa la mejilla, y Sam no está seguro de conocer a esa persona nueva y capaz que parece tan segura de ella misma.

Se pone los auriculares y escucha algo de soul, hasta que se harta de disimular y busca el álbum entero de _Trouble Man_ , porque se siente raro, como un náufrago, lejos de casa, y su madre despierta al cabo de un rato y tose, y él le acerca el vaso de agua a los labios secos.

Toma un par de sorbos y vuelve a reclinarse en las almohadas.

-Qué guapo eres, mi chico –dice, como si aún tuviera ocho años, y Sam no suele sonrojarse pero siente calor en las mejillas-. ¿Cómo estás, Sam?

Sam ríe, al límite, y toma una de sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza para no quitarle la vía.

-¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cómo estás _tú_ , mamá?

Ella sacude la cabeza con un chasquido de la lengua, y Sam lo entiende, que incluso hablar debe de parecerle demasiado ahora mismo pero que quiere estar allí con él, así que empieza a hablar de todo lo que se le ocurre, a pesar de que se lo ha contado casi todo antes por Skype. Es distinto, hablar con ella en persona. Las cosas no tienen tanto peso, no tiene que censurarse tanto. Le habla de volar, de Wakanda, de las comidas nuevas que él y Steve han probado y de las excursiones por las montañas, de la ropa, de Wanda y Natasha y de T’Challa. Se encuentra hablando de Bucky sin darse cuenta. Habla de todo lo que se le ocurre, aunque solo sea para hacerla sentir acompañada, y es un alivio, poder hacer esto por ella, las palabras fluyendo solas.

Le interrumpe la enfermera que trae sus medicinas, y justo después llega la comida. Su madre apenas prueba nada y vuelve a adormilarse, y entonces su hermana vuelve y le apremia a marcharse para instalarse. 

Sam se encuentra con su padre en el pasillo, y se miran por un momento antes de darse la mano. Su padre le da un par de golpes en la espalda. Su pelo se ha cubierto de blanco, y se le ve más blando. De alguna manera, no es exactamente el mismo hombre con el que Sam pasó todos sus años de adolescencia enfadado. No es que Sam fuera uno de esos jóvenes rebeldes. Es solo que nunca se entendieron. Su padre quiso ser firme y estricto y Sam nunca fue el tipo de hijo que él debía de tener en la cabeza. Sam ha aprendido a aceptar que esas cosas pasan, pero sigue siendo una mierda cuando te toca a ti.

-Así que ha hecho falta esto para que te decidieras a venir a ver a tu familia –dice su padre, y Sam debe de haber estado practicando su autocontrol más de lo que creía, hasta el punto que casi se siente agradecido con Bucky, porque se encoge de hombros y responde:

-Lo siento, papá.

Está claro que su respuesta pilla a su padre desprevenido. Entonces es él quien sorprende a Sam, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-No, hijo, no. No hace falta que sientas nada, olvida lo que te he dicho.

Su padre no le abrazó cuando volvió de Afganistán, vencido, sobrepasado por el dolor, de duelo por su vida entera, pero ahora sí le abraza, y Sam juraría que ya no necesita ese tipo de aceptación por su parte, después de tanto tiempo, pero está bien saber que por lo menos a su padre le importa lo suficiente como para necesitar dársela en ese momento.

***

Sam habla con Steve por teléfono, robando momentos aquí y allá cuando no está rodeado por una horda de parientes asfixiándole con toda clase de preguntas sobre su vida o cuando no está de guardia en el hospital, y cuando al final encuentra un rato para sentarse con su portátil ha pasado más de una semana.

Steve está radiante, el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha y vestido con esa camiseta blanca tan suave de algodón con el cuello redondo y abotonado por la que Sam tiene auténtica debilidad. Verle le hace aún más consciente de lo lejos que está de él, de todo.

-¿Cómo va todo por allí? –pregunta, y deja que Steve le hable de los otros Vengadores, de cosas banales del día a día como qué han comido o cómo van las sesiones de entrenamiento, quién le ha dado una paliza a quién en la noche de juegos de mesa. 

Al final, Steve menciona una operación que llevaran a cabo dentro de poco, de manera casual, casi como si le acabara de venir a la cabeza. Sam conoce lo suficiente bien a su chico para saber que toda la conversación tenía como objetivo llegar a ese punto.

-Solo dímelo y voy a estar allí –dice, y casi quiere que Steve le diga que sí, por muy egoísta que sea.

-No te preocupes. No digo que no vaya a echar de menos tenerte en el aire, pero no tendría que ser nada complicado, solo explorar unos laboratorios abandonados. Nos las arreglaremos –responde Steve, todo confianza y aquella media sonrisa por la que Sam se coló desde el primer momento, y trazaría los bordes de los labios de Steve en la pantalla si no fuera a parecer desesperado y patético. Por Dios. Puede que lo sea un poco, allí, consumido de añoranza por su novio, a medio mundo de distancia.

-Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tengo que confesar que me hace sentir mejor saber que vas a tener a Bucky para cubrirte las espaldas –dice, y se siente débil por arrastrarle a la conversación cuando se prometió que no le hablaría de él a Steve si él no lo hacía primero.

Steve asiente con una sonrisa tensa. Sigue intentando esconder lo mal que se siente, como si no fuera evidente.

-Sí. Ha estado aún más esquivo desde que te marchaste. Apenas habla con nadie a parte de con Wanda –dice, y Sam puede oír los celos en su voz y es todo tan ridículo que querría poder reírse.

-No sé –sigue Steve-, creo que te extraña más de lo que quiere dejar entrever. En todo caso, no parece odiarme tanto cuando tú estás aquí.

-Primero, Steve, estoy seguro de que Bucky no está tachando los días en el calendario esperando a que vuelva. Y segundo, no te odia. Ni un poco. Más bien lo contrario.

Sam se oye a él mismo hablar, y al mismo tiempo su cerebro le grita que haga el favor de callarse y dejar de sabotearse a él mismo. Porque el cerebro de Sam es más inteligente que él, si es que tal cosa es posible.

-No, está bien, Sam. Ya lo hemos hablando demasiadas veces, y no quiero malgastar el poco tiempo que tenemos con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo –suspira Sam-. Pero esto te está carcomiendo, o sea que hazme caso: ya sé que la comunicación no es vuestro fuerte, pero, ¿por qué no le invitas a hacer algo contigo que no sea arrasar bases de Hydra? Id a cenar y haced una competición a ver quién aguanta más picante en la comida, ved una peli juntos, id a escalar una montaña. He oído que mirar pájaros es considerado todo un deporte en Wakanda. Lo que se os ocurra, mientras no sea tiraros de aviones sin paracaídas.

Las comisuras de los labios de Steve se van hacia arriba, y Sam está dispuesto a considerarlo un triunfo.

Sigue sin saber qué coño está haciendo, instando a su novio a invitar a una cita a su exnovio, pero por bien o por mal Bucky es parte de sus vidas. Alguno de los tres va a tener que empezar a comportarse con un poco de racionalidad en algún momento, y si Sam tiene que esperar a que ese par de superhéroes cabezotas den el primer paso, puede llevarle su vida entera de humano normalito.

El miedo de que Steve se dé cuenta de que Bucky sigue siendo una opción y decida dejarle sigue atenazándole el estómago, pero de momento intenta no concentrarse demasiado en eso.

-He echado de menos hablar contigo estos días –dice Steve, con una cierta timidez, y Sam se permite sonreír y disfrutar del momento.

-¿Solo hablar? –pregunta, echándose atrás contra las almohadas de su cama y deslizando un poco el portátil sobre sus caderas para dejarle ver algo más de su cuerpo a Steve, solo para insinuarse un poco.

Los ojos de Steve se encienden con una chispa gamberra.

-No, no es lo único –dice, mordiéndose el labio, y solo con eso su voz ya suena algo más ronca. Es tan, tan receptivo. Bucky no se equivocaba ni un pelo con Steve, y aunque sigue siendo como si tuviera un garfio clavado en el pecho, hay algo íntimo en compartir esa información con él, algo casi excitante.

-Seguro que has echado de menos cómo preparo el pollo frito –dice Sam, solo para chincharle-. Y aunque digas que es un derroche sé que te gusta que tu ropa huela a ese suavizante con olor a colonia…

Steve aprieta los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te juro, Sam…

-¿Qué quieres jurarme? –pregunta Sam, e intenta parecer desinteresado pero está más implicado en ese juego de lo que le gusta admitir, demasiado fijado en los labios rojos de Steve y en la línea de su cuello bajo esa camiseta que quiere quitarle.

-¿Quieres oírmelo decir? –pregunta Steve, pasándose la lengua por los labios-. Que me he estado despertando empalmado y pensando en ti, que me he estado tocando cada noche porque no aguanto que no estés en la cama, imaginándome que estabas allí y que me follabas poco a poco, mordiéndome la mano para no gritar. Es verdad. Te enseñaría las marcas pero ya no están –dice, serio, casi enfadado, y cuando Sam ha empezado no creía ni por un momento que llegarían tan lejos, sigue sin estar muy seguro, pero él mismo está a medio camino de una erección.

-Sí –responde, y suena como un jadeo-. Sí, sí quiero oírlo. Estoy aquí, pensando en ti como un idiota, y lo mínimo que quiero es saber que estás igual que yo.

Se permite ser posesivo, reclamar a Steve para él, aunque sea solo así, como parte de algo que no llega a ser un juego.

-Estoy igual que tú, Sam, puede que peor –le asegura Steve-. Y es la mejor parte, pensar que no estoy solo del todo…

Steve cierra los ojos un momento, apretándolos, y hace rato que Sam está tanteando por debajo de la cinturilla de su pantalón con las puntas de los dedos de todas formas. Decide lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina.

-Eh, cariño, ¿quieres tocarte ahora? ¿Conmigo? –pregunta, y a sus casi cuarenta años es la primera vez que hace eso, lo del sexo a distancia, y creía que tenía que ser algo divertido, casual, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando Steve asiente con un gruñido y su brazo se mueve y cambia de ángulo, es intenso y cargado de algo entre ellos que le hace sentir conectado, anhelante. Él mismo se mete la mano dentro de los pantalones, y está duro por Steve, por el rubor en sus mejillas, por sus labios hinchados. 

-Vamos a hacerlo pues –dice, aunque está en un punto en que no le hace falta convencerse mucho más.

-Joder, sí, sí, Sam, necesito tenerte aquí, tocarte –está diciendo Steve, medio incoherente, ojos entrecerrados, como si le costara mantenerlos abiertos.

Sam suelta el aire poco a poco y aunque está solo es algo muy distinto de la descarga de hacérselo en la ducha o al despertar, todo a su alrededor está nublado por el placer y solo existe la voz de Steve como una letanía y la suya propia, “sí, Steve, joder, sí”. La respiración de Steve es entrecortada y se ha levantado la camiseta para poder acariciarse el abdomen, un pezón, exponiendo toda esa piel desnuda, ido y desinhibido, y sexy, tan sexy que Sam no puede, es demasiado.

Se corre con el rostro enterrado en la parte interior del brazo, y cuando vuelve a mirar a la pantalla Steve tiene dos marcas de sangre bajo el labio inferior. Sam quiere lamérselas, pero Steve no es más que píxeles en una pantalla. 

-Joder, no me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho –dice Sam con una risa entrecortada e incrédula, aún temblando.

Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando suspira también suena agitado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes, Steve? No es que hayas tenido que convencerme, diría que ha sido más o menos al revés.

Steve se encoge de hombros, incómodo de golpe, aunque no parece reparar en que sigue llevando la camiseta arrugada por encima del abdomen. 

-Tenías razón, soy un desastre –dice, con una sonrisa algo amarga, y Sam maldice todo lo que le impide abrazar a su chico ahora mismo, porque lo que sea que le está pasando por la cabeza, no puede ser nada bueno y Sam no puede hacer nada desde donde está. Si pudiera, se desdoblaría.

-Estoy aquí, te tengo –dice, y Steve asiente pero Sam sigue repitiéndoselo.

-Te tengo.

***

Es una mañana luminosa de finales de abril y Sam corre por el National Mall, solo el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento y el de su propia respiración. Las aceras están cubiertas de flores y el sol crea reflejos sobre el agua, y Sam intenta retener las imágenes y los olores. 

No es que añore su casa o su país. Pero allí todo es familiar y suyo, más real que en Wakanda, donde tiene la sensación de estar varado en un permiso permanente entre misión y misión, como unas vacaciones que se alargan más de lo previsto. 

Hay cosas que sí echa de menos. Las primeras nevadas del año, los partidos de básquet, entrar en una sesión de grupo con la sensación de tener una hoja en blanco delante, incluso la frustración de su trabajo. Echa de menos sentirse conectado. Esa sensación de ser parte de una red mayor, de estarse moviendo y trabajando con ella, de formar parte del mundo que le rodea.

Su madre por fin vuelve a casa, y todos orbitan en el espacio en el que Sam se crio y a veces es claustrofóbico. Su hermana le saca al porche trasero una noche y beben una cerveza.

-Tienes que llamar a tus amigos, Sam, o vas a volverte loco –dice, con una sonrisa amplia. Sus pendientes largos se balancean sobre su cuello.

Cuando Sam oye “amigos” piensa en los que están en Wakanda, y después se da cuenta de a qué se refiere su hermana.

No es fácil, desenterrar los contactos de su vida anterior, pero lo hace y sus amigos no le reprochan que no haya llamado en todo ese tiempo aunque sería justo si lo hicieran.

-Llamadme si necesitáis cualquier cosa, lo que sea –le insiste a su madre antes de salir, vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones que no son ni un chándal ni unos vaqueros rotos por primera vez en un mes, y ella alza los ojos al cielo.

-Haz el favor de dejar de agobiarme y vete con tus amigos –le espeta, pero le coge la mano-. Intenta pasarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam lo pasa bien. Comen hamburguesas y beben cerveza, y sus amigos hablan de cosas triviales como trabajo y niños, y Sam se recuesta hacia atrás y se deja llevar por la conversación, en medio de la cual se siente como un extraño.

Llega a casa más tarde y más borracho de lo que pretendía, y justo cuando acaba de cerrar la puerta de entrada con sigilo el móvil le empieza a vibrar como un loco en el bolsillo. El corazón le da una voltereta, y lo coge de inmediato, apresurándose hacia el patio para no despertar a nadie, arreglándoselas para no chocar con nada por el camino.

-Steve –susurra en la oscuridad de la cocina, mientras forcejea con la puerta corredera, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea no es la que esperaba oír, aunque sigue siendo conocida.

-No, no soy Steve.

Bucky suena inseguro, y de golpe Sam no puede respirar.

-Steve –repite, ya fuera, aunque esa vez su tono de voz es muy distinto, ahogado, ansioso.

-No, no, Steve está bien, joder, Wilson, cálmate. Steve está en una sesión de entrenamiento con T’Challa. 

Sam respira hondo, y se deja caer sobre el culo en los escalones del porche. Puede que mañana vaya a tener una magulladura. 

-Tío, me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Jesús, Wilson, lo siento, ¿vale? –dice Bucky, y suena agresivo pero se está disculpando. Sam no tiene muy claro qué está pasando-. Voy a colgar.

-Estoy borracho –se admite a sí mismo, y a Bucky. Su voz es familiar de una forma que toda la noche no lo ha sido. Su voz es casa. Sam no quiere que cuelgue. 

-¿Sí? Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –dice Bucky, y Sam gruñe, hunde el rostro en una mano.

-No es eso. Es… Mmm. ¿Qué hay, Buck?

La risa de Bucky es seca, sarcástica, y Sam sonríe. Puede ver la incredulidad en sus ojos claros, las curvas demasiado suaves de su boca.

-No mucho. Ayer vimos una peli de un niño que actuaba como un adulto, y tenía un perro que era amigo de un pájaro. Era de dibujos, creo que se llamaba _Charlie Brown_. No sé si lo conoces.

A veces Bucky hace eso. Suena incierto, tan entrañable que Sam tiene cuidado de esconder su sonrisa contra la palma de su mano para no delatarla cuando responde:

-Sí, Buck, conozco _Charlie Brown_ –responde con amabilidad, sin poder resistirse a repetir su nombre una vez más. 

-Vale. Pues estaba muy bien, porque el chico era amigo del perro, y había buenas canciones y todo, y al principio era gracioso y lo estábamos pasando bien todos. Pero después el perro se marchaba y todo se ponía dramático, y Steve se levantó tres veces para ir al baño.

-Ah –responde Sam, como si acabara de pasarle por encima con una apisonadora.

-Quiero decir, el tío tiene una vejiga como un tanque.

-Ya lo he pillado la primera vez, no hacía falta la aclaración.

Se hace el silencio entre los dos, y Sam escucha la respiración profunda y estable de Bucky en su oído y mira las estrellas por encima de su cabeza. 

-Steve piensa que vas a dejarle –dice Bucky, y esa vez no suena como un ataque, no es una de sus bravuconadas, solo suena neutral de una manera estudiada-. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

-¿Te lo ha dicho él? –pregunta Sam, sintiendo la bilis subirle a la garganta. Puede que vaya a vomitar.

-No, él no me ha dicho nada. Ni yo a él, no te pongas histérico. No hablamos de esas cosas. Pero le conozco, y sé que lo está esperando. No me has respondido. ¿Sí o no?

-No, ¿vale? No, joder, no voy a dejar a Steve –replica Sam, cabreado-. Pero este trabajo me está quemando y no sé si voy a poder seguir mucho más así. 

Es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, y la confesión le pilla por sorpresa a él mismo. Bucky emite un sonido poco comprometido. 

-No lo decía en serio. Lo sabes, ¿no? –dice, voz suave y cansada, y Sam se pregunta dónde está. Le imagina fumando un cigarrillo en el jardín, mirando el cielo inmenso de Wakanda, porque es una imagen tranquilizadora, hermosa, a pesar de que sabe que allí están a primera hora de la tarde.

-Bueno, lo sé ahora –concede Sam, una tregua-. Pero sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Steve. 

Bucky resopla, casi una risa.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme? Que te jodan, Wilson. Joder, que te jodan.

Sam inspira hondo. De entre todas las personas que ha conocido, en su trabajo y fuera de él, puede que Bucky sea la que tenga más razón para estar traumatizado, pero Sam sabe que no puedes visualizar una muralla alrededor de una persona y proponerte derribarla. No puedes hacerle eso a alguien que necesita un caparazón. Todos lo necesitan, él incluido. No hace falta tener un pasado horrible, solo haber vivido. A veces el caparazón es quien somos. Algo de lo que no es posible despojarse.

Y, sin embargo, aunque se ha dicho mil veces que no puede llegar a Bucky porque quizás no queda nadie a quien llegar dentro de él, que quizás es todo espinas y resentimiento y habilidades asesinas ultra-desarrolladas, hace solo un momento ha tenido la impresión de que estaban hablando. 

En el fondo hace tiempo que lo sabe, que Bucky está representando un papel al que se ha agarrado como a un clavo ardiendo pero que no tiene que ser necesariamente cierto.

-No te lo digo por ti, y ni mucho menos por mí, créeme –dice Sam.

-Se supone que eres listo, Wilson. Voy a dejar que pienses por tú mismo por qué lo que acabas de decir es una gilipollez. 

No le da ni tiempo a responder. Le deja solo en el patio, mareado y con la sensación de estar ciego a cosas que tiene justo delante de las narices desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
